


~Companion//Direction~

by Misawa_V37



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misawa_V37/pseuds/Misawa_V37
Summary: An alternate version of a scene in Episode 9 of Darling in the Franxx.





	~Companion//Direction~

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you're already here.", uttered Goro as he pulled the door open and then softly closed once more.

"Goro...", Hiro gasped.

Hiro rolled to lay face the wall, not saying more.

"It's no good, I know what you where doing."

"You like Zero Two, don't you?" continued Goro.

Hiro conceeded to himself that Goro had interupted his pleasure, and let his jaw drop to speak a reply.

"Uh..." paused he, as he rolled to lay up. "I guess."

"You like having her attention, spending time with her... making her happy", continued Goro.

"Yeah."

"Being close to her..."

"Goro..., you're being kind of strange today."

"You where thinking about her when you where...", Goro trailed off.

"Right?", Goro pushed.

Hiro only looked back in inadvertent confirmation, and then down, averting his gaze and embarrassment.

"Well, I want to do that sort of thing with Ichigo."

"I'm not sure I understand you" admitted Hiro.

Goro finally moved from the door and towards the window, across the room, brushing Hiro with a soft breeze.

"I know you kissed her." he stated as he started into the garden.

A deep thunk and rustling of sheets.

"Ow ow ow oww."

"Why do you sleep in the bottom bunk anyway?" posed Goro, distracted by the small commotion. "It's not like anyone else comes here."

"Well I've always slept here and if anyone ever had to..."

A soft pause, with only the rain pattering upon the panes.

"Hiro."

Goro dropped onto his bed, with no worry of an upper bunk.

Hiro skewed his torso to face Goro more.

"You've kissed both Zero Two and Ichigo now, and it feels like I'm going nowhere with her."

Hiro dropped his head again, feeling his cheeks tingle with a rush of blood.

At the moment Hiro began to even slightly compose himself, came a confident message.

"Hiro, I want you to teach me how to kiss Ichigo."

\---

"So you wanted to spend more time close to her?" meekly asked Hiro.

A confident, beaming Goro nodded in reply.

"We've all noticed you and Zero Two, but your level is higher than any of us." stated Goro.

"So show me how you kissed her."

"Well, we just sort of moved our heads together and-" started Hiro

Goro exhaled in mild frustration, and moved to stand at the base of his bed.

"Come lay here and try and remember how you did it." came a kind order from Goro.

"Maybe you won't bump you head here", Goro added, with a wry look.

Hiro swivelled out his bed, and with a single hop and skip, was already falling onto Goro's bed.

"Now close your eyes and try and remember how you did it." ordered Goro

Hiro gently closed his eyes to rest and watched the patterns of light and dark dance around.

"Did you recall now?"

Goro leaned over Hiro to look.

In the dancing images, the memory of his trial in Delphinium sorted to flow more and more, and he let his jaw drop and lips purse, drawing in the room's cool air.

It was at that moment Goro struck, jumping upon Hiro and pinning him against the bed he'd so willingfully come to rest upon.

Immediately, Hiro threw his arms up, in counter to Goro landing a kiss on his vunerable position.

He had been set up.

Goro focused all his thoughts on pressing tightly against Hiro's lips with his own, feeling the moisture of Hiro's lips rolling over his own.

"Paaaah!" Hiro exhaled as he twisted his neck to the side to escape.

"You tricked me, Goro", accused Hiro.

"And it was nothing like that." he continued.

Goro gently climbed off Hiro and sat on the edge of the bed, as Hiro pushed his face into Goro's pillow.

"She used her tongue..." came a muffled comment, drifting off into the unintelligible.

With no more rustling from Hiro, came finally Goro with words.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Goro, exhaling heartily. "That was fun!!"

"You shouldn't trick people like that. It's not honest..." came clear words from Hiro.

"But it was fun, right?"

Hiro was forced to conceed an agreement.

"I... guess it was, yeah."

\---

"You know it would have been a lot easier if you hadn't crushed me." grumbled Hiro.

"My bad.", came a sly return from Goro.

"The parasite suits are sort like... not wearing clothes, aren't they?" said Hiro as he thought about what piloting meant to him.

"Maybe that's why the kissing doesn't work" he continued.

"Look away. I'm changing." ordered Hiro

This time, it was Goro who felt flushed, but he complied and rested his hand against his face and gazed past the window.

"Ri-right... Do it again." came a meek order

It was too hard to ignore the three pieces of clothing that had the form of a snowdrift pushing against the farthest wall.

Two long and white, the other dark, and small.

"Goro!..." came a call but like lightning, Hiro had run, jumped and tackled Goro into an embrace.

Goro craned his neck to look down.

"Hiro..."

"Lay with me." came an instruction to Goro. "And I'll do it properly."

An awkward shuffling dance towards Goro's bed followed as Hiro kept his clinging hug.

"I've always thought you where really handsome Goro." confessed Hiro

\---

In the embrace under the sheets, Hiro found himself ontop of Goro and able to gently deliver the kiss, as Ichigo had tried before.

And it was good.

In a gentle harmony, a slow dance ensued.

Hiro pulled his self up, cresting the sheets.

"See? It worked." proclaimed Hiro.

Goro looked away. "It's true. You where the only one who could show me this."

"You're going to do this with Ichigo now?" asked Hiro

"Well. Just the kissing bit. I didn't know you knew things like this."

Hiro only looked back, slightly confused.

"I'll make sure to repay you for this." Goro added.

"But can you get off me now. I can feel..."

Hiro's face flushed red from corner to corner. The embarrasement of what he was doing had caught up to him and all he could do was jump out and crouch against the floor.

"Don't worry Hiro. You where just thinking of Zero Two, right?" consoled Goro.

Hiro only looked further down, in avoidance of having to reply.

"Though I suppose you like Ichigo too..." Goro spoke aloud in a continuation of a thought.

\---

Time had moved on, and what little light was there when Goro had first interupted Hiro had faded into an inky darkness.

"I should let you finish. Ahhh. Goodnight, Hiro."

"Y...you fool."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A mild shounen ai scenario with Hiro and Goro.


End file.
